This invention relates to an object location system, more particularly a system having a compact and intelligent badge or bracelet attached to an object for determining the location of the object.
Location systems for locating objects or personnel within a facility are known. One type of personnel location system used in hospitals involves personnel within the facility reporting their locations by manually setting switches at designated areas. The switches are monitored at a central station and the locations of the personnel are determined by the locations of the activated switches. Other proposed personnel or object location techniques include systems which locate personnel or objects by seeking out where the object or personnel is closest to designated monitors. Such systems generally include a central controller connected in a plurality of transceivers distributed at designated locations throughout a facility. Portable units are worn or attached to objects or personnel to be located. Each portable unit is assigned a unique identification. To locate a personnel, the central controller causes the transceivers to broadcast or page the portable unit by its identification. The broadcast or page signal is received by the portable units but only the portable unit having a matching identification will respond with a confirmation signal, which is received by the transceiver located closest to the responding portable unit. The transceiver in turn reports to the central controller that it has received a confirmation signal. The location of the portable unit is determined by the central controller by the message received from the transceiver. Location systems employing such location technique are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,385 to Aires et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,265, 3,805,226 and 3,696,384 to Lester. One problem with the systems of this type is in the portable units. They must include electronics with adequate sensitivity to receive signals broadcast from the transceivers and adequate power to transmit a reply. The portable units became bulky and cumbersome and therefore inconvenient to be worn or attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,000 to Nastrom and U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,104 to Heller propose location reporting systems which include portable electronic units worn or attached to objects. The portable units periodically transmit individually unique ID signals. A plurality of transceivers are distributed at designated locations and the transceiver(s) within range of the portable unit transmissions receives the transmitted ID signals. The transceiver(s) in turn communicates the ID information to the central control unit. From the location of the transceiver and the ID of the portable unit, the central control unit is able to determine the location of the object. A disadvantage of this type of location system is the large amount of energy required to periodically transmit information from a portable unit, causing a continual drain on the power source. A large battery is required for usage of the portable unit for any meaningful period of time. The size of the portable unit is then dictated by the size of the battery. Further, unless the portable unit is efficiently used, frequent battery replacement and maintenance is required.
It can be seen that there exists a need for a location system having portable units which are compact in size and include capability to optimize the efficiency of operation.
The present invention is an object location system for locating and communicating with personnel or objects within a facility. The system according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a plurality of badges coupled to objects, each of the badges including: wireless transmitters for transmitting signals including a unique identification signal; a processor having associated memory and stored programs, the memory having a database with stored information including a plurality of operational parameters. The stored programs are executed by the badge processor for controlling badge operations including the control of the wireless transmitter depending upon the processing of the operational parameters. The badge is also capable of interfacing with an external device for data entry including the operational parameters into the badge memory. The location system of the present invention also includes a plurality of receivers disposed at spaced apart areas within the facility, each of the receivers is capable of receiving signals including the ID signals transmitted from the wireless transmitters of the badges, and a processor for processing the received information. A central processor receives messages from the plurality of receivers and the messages are periodically processed by the central processor for determining the location of each of the badges.
In another embodiment, the electronics of the badge unit is integrated in a housing which is attached to a bracelet which can be worn by a person, such as his wrist or ankle.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the badge unit further includes an infrared receiver, a voice circuit with associated speaker and microphone for facilitating voice communication, a keypad for data entry, and a display for displaying information.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the receivers are coupled to a PBX, which is coupled to the central computer and a plurality of telephones throughout the facility. The badge identification information is reported to the PBX and/or the central computer, facilitating the retrieval of location information of any identified personnel from any telephone connected to the PBX.